First Three Years
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: The first three years of Tintin's marriage to his beloved Helene are recorded within this story. Movie-verse, post Tesseract Machine. Crossover with Torchwood. Story contains snogging,mild sexual situations and mayhem. Rated T. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Tintin: The First Three Years

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Here is another Tintin and Helene romance. This story deals with their life starting with their wedding, and up to Helene learning she is pregnant- or about a week before the events described in my story "The Crypt of Popol Vuh". Classes start again on the 22nd of August, so updates will be every weekend, or at least as often as possible. Again, I only claim ownership of Helene and Rosamund. Tintin, Haddock and the rest of Torchwood Europa are the intellectual property of Gorges Remi, Neil Gaiman, Steven Moffat, Russell T Davies, BBC, BBC America, Twentieth Century Fox, Steven Spielberg, and Peter Jackson. Enjoy!

Suggested Soundtrack: Organ Symphony No. 3 in C Minor, Finale- Saint-Saens

Episode 1: The Wedding and Afterwords

Saint Bartholomew Cathedral in Kensington was the ideal place to have a wedding, especially after the bride and groom had just spent the last three weeks recuperating from a battle of wits against a crazed maniac who just happened to be the ex-husband of the future mother in law. Add in a machine of untold power, a pan sexual time traveler and you had the making for either the sweetest science fiction romance of the century, or a future blockbuster cinema hit.

In this case, it was the former and the Belgian reporter known as Tintin was nervously standing at the alter, flanked by his dear friend, Professor Cuthbert Calculus and his pet fox terrier Snowy. Already in the pews the Scotland Yard officers, Thompson and Thomson, and sitting behind them were Torchwood Europa members Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, and Dalek Sec. His Dalek form would have caused mass hysteria, so he was disguised as Inspector General Severus Snape. Oddly enough, Tintin's own parents were not among the small group of attendees. Pierre and Annette Berlioz, his parents, while happy their son was getting married to a respectable, were less than thrilled with the other in laws, a theoretical physicist and an alcoholic sea captain. It was a bittersweet moment, two minutes before his beloved Helene walking down the aisle on Haddock's arm, not to see your own parents their. It was their loss, and Haddock was a better father to him than Pierre Berlioz had ever been.

The sharp notes from Saint-Saens organ concert blasted majestically throughout the chapel and the wooden doors form the narthex opened, revealing a vision in white. A small, slender girl with raven brown locks pulled into a high ponytail, her ivory dress catching the midmorning rays walked slowly but confidently down the carpeted aisle, a sweet, shy smile playing on her rose petal lips. Escorting her was an equally happy and somewhat teary eyed Archibald Haddock. Smiling broadly at the young man who was his dearest friend, Haddock felt that no two people were meant for each other more than Tintin and his daughter, Helene.

Letting go of the girl's lace covered hand, she stood in front of Tintin, melted amber eyes flickering with emotion. The pastor, seeing that everyone was in place, warmly intoned to the gathered crowd, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of this man to this woman. Holy Father, we gather here today to witness the marriage of Tintin to Helene Charlotte Dupont. May you bless them and this ceremony as the take vows of holy matrimony. Amen."

"Tintin and Helene, by becoming man and wife, you are submitting before God that you two wish to be consecrated into a covenant with the Holy Spirit by joining together as husband and wife. By agreeing to do this, you are also agreeing to go through what life gives to you as a couple. There will be times that are rough, depressing and downright tragic as well as joyous, hopeful and surprising. As your relationship weathers these storms, your bond to each other, as friends and as romantic partners, will strengthen and your respect and love will blossom. You two must also take care of each other, for if one link grows weak, the other will also wither and die."

"Father in heaven, bless Tintin and Helene, we pray as they now exchange Your sacred vows and wedding bands in your presence. Bless them and their loved ones as we witness your amazing love for all of us. Amen."

Snowy trotted gracefully down the aisle, a pillow judiciously balanced in his mouth. Placing it in front of the couple, Haddock picked it up as the youngsters picked up the bands.

"Do you, Tintin, take Helene Dupont as your lawfully wedded wife; through sickness and in health, through richer or for poorer, for times good and ill, 'til death do you part?"

"I do. I Tintin, take Helene Dupont to be my lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, through richer or for poorer, for times good and ill, 'til death do us part." Sliding the ring onto Helene's dainty finger, he placed a soft kiss on Helene's hands.

"Do you, Helene, take Tintin to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through richer or for poorer, for times good and ill, 'til death do you part?"

"I do. I Helene, take Tintin to be my lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through richer or for poorer, for times good and ill, 'til death do us part." She placed Tintin's wedding band on his hand, and he smiled gently at her.

"Let us pray. Lord of our Saviour, please shower these two newly weds with your blessing and good fortune as they start of a new life together in Your good and sacred name. Amen. You may kiss the bride."

_This is it, our first kiss as a legitimate married couple_, Tintin thought excitedly as his hands stroked Helene's face tenderly and pulled the eyepatch away from her left eye. After this, he captured his lips to hers in a sudden frenzy of passion. Helene melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The parishioners whooped and clapped as the happy couple broke apart. Laughing, the priest announced joyfully, "Let me be the first to introduce Mister and Missed Augustin Berlioz. Amen!"

This last part was hardly out of the padre's mouth when the organist launched into a repreise of the Saint-Saens piece. Ianto threw rice as the couple made their way down the aisle, smiling and blushing at the well wishers and comments. Snowy ran off after them, eager to see what Nestor and Mrs Finch had concocted for the reception.

Despite the spring showers outside the fellowship hall, the atmosphere was one of merriment and good cheer. Stories about Tintin and Helene's adventures pre and post Tesseract Machine, along with the more humourous adventures of Torchwoood Europa's early days. After several hours of storytelling and munching, Haddock rang his fork against his champagne glass.

"Excuse me, everyone. As father of the bride and best man, I just wanted to wish my heartiest congratulations to my dearest friend and my beloved daughter in their marriage, I couldn't be happier. A toast to Tintin and Helene!"

"Here, here!"

After slicing the cake, Tintin and Helene were about to thank everyone for attending, when a shrill voiced interrupted them, "Hallo? Oh hello there, I made it for the reception." Standing in the threshold was Bianca Castafiore, draped out in a fine silk dress, back from Mass. Her rosary was peeking out if her jewel lined clutch. Haddock and Rosamund wondered who had sent the Italian diva an invitation.

Of course, Calculus rose to greet her, "Ah, Signora! I am so glad you were able to arrive in time for the reception. Tintin and Helene were just about to have their first dance as husband and wife. I hope the walk from Mass was not too much trouble."

Haddock was about to make a row about how Calculus had ruined everything, but this would just make the situation worse. Swallowing his pride, he offered her a piece of cake and a seat. Calculus smiled gratefully, and Haddock sighed. That had been close. Chatting loudly about seeing family that week (her niece had her First Communion that morning) she sat next to Cuthbert for the rest of the soiree.

Tintin and Helene had to admit, this had been a wonderfully weird experience, with Snowy as ring bearer and Bianca crashing the reception. Of course, when it came to rowdy behavior, Jack Harkness would take the cake.

Taking a chair and placing it in the center of the room, he announced cheekily, "All right ladies and gents, before the lovers can get any, time for the garter and bouquet toss." At the mention of this, Tintin and Helene blushed, Rosamund silently groaned and Haddock, true to father of the bride role, threw his flask at him and flipped the bird.

"Sheesh, take a load off, will ya," Harkness loudly complained as he sat down next to Ianto. Cooing over his boyfriend, Ianto kissed the bruise as Helene took a seat. Tintin had never done this before, so Haddock had filled him in on what to do the night before. Dipping under the flowing skirt, he manage to get it off with his teeth (and making Helene blush deeply at the same time) and throw it behind him. Jack and Haddock made a dash for it at the same time, but collided with each other and it landed on Cuthbert's green hat.

"Good grief, what is a piece of lingerie doing on my hat? My stars," he blushed when he realized what had happened. Before that, he and Bianca had been making goo-goo eyes at each other. Now, they were blushing and Bianca was smiling, sort of anyway. Rosamund caught the bouquet, and Haddock pulled into a very deep kiss.

Castafiore smiled, "Well, Captain Harlock! It looks as if you and the mother of your child will be the next to wed." As she said this, Cuthbert was blushing and trying to rid his hat of Helene's garter. Unfortunately, Murphy's Law and static electricity were winning the battle. He eventually had to run his hat under the faucet to get the blasted piece of cloth off of his hat.

After the reception was over, Haddock, Rosamund and the others took the next regional flight back to Brussels. This was because Tintin and Helene would be honeymooning in London at the Ritz Hotel, as a gift from Jack Harkness. Snowy was staying with the couple, on the proviso he stayed out on the balcony when they were having sex.

Changing back into a cap sleeved sapphire hued swing dress, Helene joined her husband, still in his dark brown suit and their dog outside the church. Kissing her on the cheek, he smiled kindly, "It's finally happened, you're my wife."

Taking his arm as they strolled along the wet sidewalks, she smiled. "I know, and you're my husband. Husband and wife, there's something wonderful sounding about that term, you know? I mean, we use that term in general, but when it happens to you, I don't know… it seems more real somehow. Does that make sense?"

Tintin nodded, "Of course it does. Words can't begin to describe how I feel right now." Helene smiled, and pulled him closer for their first full blown snog as a married couple. Placing kisses along the inside of her neck, Helene started to moan. Tintin smirked, if she liked this, then she was going to love what he was going to do to her later that night.

Breaking apart as the sky rumbled, they ducked into a tube station and spent the better part of the afternoon wandering around Harrod's. Snowy did not like being kept in the lobby, but several of the arcades were canine free areas, following Islamic protocol.

When they finally reached the hotel, the clerk checked them almost at once, as she had once been in a threesome with Harkness and Ianto some years ago, and she did owe the men a favor. Carrying her over the threshold bridal style, Tintin kissed her hungrily as they lay down on the bed.

Removing his jacket, Tintin's fingers wove into her free locks as his kissed and nipped at her lips. They had finally come full circle. They were now husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2: Rest of Our Lives

The Adventures of Tintin: The First Three Years

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Classes start again this Wednesday, so I will be updating on the weekends only after this week, or when my homework gets in the way. Without further ado, here is the second episode. Again, I own nothing except for Helene and Rosamund.

Suggested Soundtrack: Solo and the Princess/The Days Between- John Williams

Episode 2: Rest of Our Lives

Early morning rays of light slid over the warm coloured silk carpeting of the luxurious suite, first hitting the covered balcony overlooking Regent Park. The snoozing canine was greeted with the glittering rays, snorted and turned around to face into the remaining darkness. Instead, he was blanketed with solar warmth and had to retreat under the awning closest to the door when he got overly warm.

Inside the bedroom, clothes and underwear were strewn haphazardly around the floor as the newly weds enjoyed the shared warmth and softness. As the sun continued to gain ground, Tintin rolled over on his side and glanced over at the ornamental clock radio imported from Tokyo. It read 7:04 and that would make it an hour later back in Brussels. Helene's bare chest was pressed up against his, and was rising prettily as she slept. He didn't blame her, as he had ravished her thoroughly the previous evening.

Kissing her forehead softly, he pulled the sheets which had been around their waists around their shoulders to afford some decency when Snowy decided to greet them. From where he was lying, he could see the fox terrier moving around on the balcony. Feeling the warm body entangled with hers move somewhat, Helene opened her eyes to gaze up at her handsome husband. Pulling him closer, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and proceeded to kiss him.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she whispered sweetly as he placed kisses along the hollow of her neck. Embracing her against the bed, he greeted her in a similar manner. Allowing his fingers to weave themselves into her raven locks, he somehow rocked against her still somewhat sore feminine core. She let out a soft sigh bridled with lust, and he rocked inside her soft curves, placing hot kisses against her neck, collarbone and breasts. Helene murmured nonsense words as her husband cooed to her sweet nothings. At this rate, they were going to have a bun in the oven by the time they got back home.

In the sweet post coital moments, Helene came to the realization that she had mislaid her eye patch. Sitting up, she began to frantically search the room for it, much to the annoyment of her husband. "Snakes, you don't need that anymore. I thought you said you'd stop wearing it once we were married," Tintin complained from behind the bathroom door as he freshened up for the day ahead.

Helene winced when she heard him make that comment; it was true that she had promised Tintin she would stop wearing the eye patch after they got married. Well, they were married, but she had never specified when she would stop wearing it, if at all. Tintin came to the same conclusion as he got dressed. Well, he would just have to be patient and if he couldn't convince to give it up, then they would just have to reach some sort of compromise.

Pulling in his shoes, Tintin let Snowy into the bedroom just as Helene was taking a shower. "I'll meet you in the restaurant for breakfast after you walk Snowy, all right," Helene called to him. Tintin agreed and took Snowy out for a morning stroll. Taking the lift down to the main floor, Tintin and Snowy shared it with several other guests; a lanky Swedish academic and his supermodel wife and their children, an African diplomat bedecked in traditional garb, and a woman of Eastern European descent carrying a rapier. Tintin recognized her at once as Irina Spalko- Ukranian fencing champion and defector from the Soviet Union. Once the lift emptied, Tintin walked Snowy across the street to a well kept dog park.

Finishing his business, Snowy caught the whiff of fresh ham and bacon and dragged his owner back across the street just as Helene was walking towards them. Waving, Tintin kissed her cheek and they laced fingers as they entered. Already, people were placing orders and discussing the morning news. Tintin and Helene ordered eggs, toast and oatmeal. The meals came with bacon and sausage, so Snowy got to eat these, along with the left over fruit salad and what ever Tintin and Helene didn't feel like eating.

After breakfast, Tintin and Helene sat outside on one of the numerous patios overlooking the Thames, when Snowy asked the humans, "Well you've shagged three times, and we've had breakfast. What are you going to do next?" Helene made a comment about seeing one of the museums and Tintin agreed. But there were dozens of museums and it was a weekday, so they also had to add in student tours and tourists as a factor. Running through the adverts, something caught Tintin's eye. It was an advert about an exhibit of exotic Byzantine and Scandinavian art from the Dark Ages at the Victoria and Albert Museum.

As it was closer to downtown and Piccadilly Circus, the trio had to make several cross trips on their Tube ride just to get their. It was amazing how cosmopolitan London was; Sikhs selling hot food out of their lorries, women of mixed race running errands for their bosses, women barristers arguing cases with each other- it was a fun sight to see.

The tram lurched to a stop as everyone muddled off, Snowy not the least bit happy to be on a lead, as an officer told the newly weds that it was British law that dogs in public spaces had to be on leads. That was also the case at the museum, and Snowy bemoaned his fate. "I have the rest of my life to live on a bloody lead, why now?"

The artwork was really amazing, the woodwork and the tile work with the intricate interlacing and brilliant colors. Tintin and Helene found it a little hard to believe that modern historians still referred to that era as the Dark Ages. But then again, some people were still inclined to think that the West was still the fount of all things artitistic and scientific, when in reality all the advancements were happening further East.

Passing along the treasures from Sutton Hoo, Helene told Tintin, "It really is astounding all the care and work that the people put into their work. Don't you think so?"

Standing behind her, Tintin embraced her and smiled. "I agree with you their, their work really shows. Our work, and the rest of our lives however, is just beginning." Kissing the top of her head, Helene blushed and was inclined to agree.


End file.
